


Цветок асфодели

by WTF HP Dark Side 2021 (HPDarkSide)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Adultery, Alternate Universe, F/M, Minor Character Death, Out of Character, WTF Kombat 2021, WTF | Winter Temporary Fandom Kombat 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-17 08:33:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29590059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HPDarkSide/pseuds/WTF%20HP%20Dark%20Side%202021
Summary: «Шелка и кринолины» — так бы назвала тот вечер Вальпурга, если бы описала его в рассказе. Однако же больше всего ей запомнился, конечно, цветок асфодели. И одно принятое решение.
Relationships: Orion Black/Original Goyle Family Character (Harry Potter), Orion Black/Walburga Black, Walburga Black/Original Character(s)
Kudos: 7
Collections: Level 4 Quest 1: Тексты от М до E 2021





	Цветок асфодели

_Асфоделус, асфодель или асфоделюс (англ. Asphodel; лат. Asphodelus) — название рода растений из подсемейства Асфоделовые. В мире Гарри Поттера именуется как златоцветник или бессмертник. Это многолетнее травянистое растение обладает тонкими продолговатыми листьями. Его корни использовали в медицине, для приготовления клея и даже асфодельного хлеба. Древние греки считали асфодель символом забвения, цветком, растущим в подземном царстве Аида, а также называли его копьем короля. Растение служило символом богини Персефоны, символом смерти и пищей мертвых, что блуждали по асфоделевым полям._  
**Выд. статьи «Асфодель».**  
**Ресурс — «Гарри Поттер вики».**

— Какая милая девушка, и скучает в одиночестве, — молодой человек приятной наружности, одетый просто, но в то же время интересно, затейливо, присел на скамейку и улыбнулся так, как улыбаются лишь юные и красивые мужчины — с полным осознанием своей привлекательности.

Вальпурга оторвала взгляд от фестиваля — яркие краски, маски, исторические костюмы, гомон и веселье маггловской толпы — и вежливо улыбнулась. Мальчишка был прехорошенький. Маггл, конечно, но в эту ночь ей было все равно.

Вальпурга подала ему руку — в перчатке, а как иначе? — и он помог ей подняться со скамьи, скрывая удивленный взгляд.

— Вам очень идет, — сказал маггл, чтобы заполнить пустоту, когда они прошли уже четыре шага рядом. На ее вопросительный взгляд он поспешил ответить: — Наряд ведьмы. Вам очень идут эти… шелка и кринолины.

— Это парча, — Вальпурга провела свободной рукой по юбке, ощущая, как тяжело поддается жесткая от вышивки ткань. — А я действительно ведьма.

Это платье подарил ей…

— Все женщины немного ведьмы. Особенно на Хэллоуин, — мягко рассмеялся маггл. — Меня зовут Итон, а вас?

— Кличьте ведьмой, — усмехнулась Вальпурга. — Хэллоуин же.

Осторожно обходя группки детей в пестрых костюмах, что с криками «сладость или гадость» подбегали ко всем взрослым… и к ним тоже, они шли по парку. Итон, смеясь, выгребал из карманов мелочь, Вальпурга лишь улыбалась, отмахиваясь.

Миновав дорогу и поднявшись вверх по улице, они остановились на площади. Справа яркими огнями светился шумный бар, но Вальпурга замерла с явным нежеланием идти туда.

— Вы не хотите в бар? — удивился Итон. Поколебавшись, он предложил: — Могу я вас тогда пригласить к… себе? Не подумайте плохо, я лишь в командировке здесь и других мест не знаю.

— Идемте, — кивнула Вальпурга, даже не задумавшись.

***

Маггл — Итон — назвал это место гос-ти-ни-ца. И пошутил, что гостей водить можно.

Вальпурга лишь улыбнулась — вежливо — и скрыла взгляд ресницами. В зеркале лифта их отражение смотрелось очень эффектно. Красавчик-маггл, юный, высокий, статный, с черными кудрями и яркими, жадными до жизни глазами и она — знающая себе цену. Королева. Уложенные в затейливую прическу волосы, локоны у висков, меховая накидка, шикарное платье и витающая в воздухе, как шлейф духов, надменность. Ей было за сорок, но она умела и любила за собой ухаживать. И с этим магглом смотрелись они ровесниками.

Следующее зеркало снова привлекло ее взгляд. Остановившись перед ним в ярко освещенной комнате, Вальпурга начала медленно снимать с себя платье.

Когда Итон, отвлекшийся на то, чтобы пристроить ее накидку и разлить вино по бокалам, повернулся к ней, то был ошарашен. Вальпурга поймала его взгляд в отражении и хитро улыбнулась.

— Давай я тебе помогу, — Итон шагнул вперед, протягивая руки, но не успел дотронуться до нее.

Вальпурга успела немного удивленно, но определенно властно воскликнуть:

— Не смей!

Итон, показав пустые ладони в жесте примирения, отступил. В его глазах промелькнула настороженность. Вальпурга снова увидела это в отражении.

Чтобы смягчить неприятное впечатление от этого вскрика, она приподняла брови и загадочно улыбнулась.

— Просто смотри.

И вернулась к своему отображению взглядом.

На ней действительно было надето платье ведьмы. Платье истинной Блэк — черное, на шнуровке, шикарное и, будь оно другого цвета — было бы слишком вычурным. Платье в пол, только мыски туфель и мелькают при шаге. Широкая юбка, узкая талия, лиф, подчеркивающий высокую грудь, узкие рукава.

Тяжелое. Парча — это тоже шелк. Только шелк, расписанный сложной вышивкой. Волосы единорогов, насыщенные лунным серебром, черненные темным соком полуночного цветка, смотрелись скромно. Только отблескивали в свете свечей или маггловских светильников неожиданной молочно-белой искрой.

Клубок таких волос единорога — плохо гнущихся, жестких — поднять одной рукой было невозможно. А на платье ушло шесть или семь клубков.

Не будь на нем облегчающих рун, это платье смогла бы носить на себе лишь нечеловеческая силачка. Такая как Гойл.

Вальпурга нахмурилась от промелькнувшей мысли, но тут же растянула окрашенные ярко-алой помадой губы.

Самайн. Ночь темных сил. Их ночь.

_Королевская._

Вальпурга еще раз провела руками по платью, любуясь, как бликуют алым перстни.

Алый. Алый и черный.

Цвета этой ночи.

Она принялась бережно расстегивать пуговички на рукавах.

Маггл отступил, опустился в кресло, замер с восторженным выражением в глазах.

— Настоящая ведьма! — прошептал он восхищенно.

Вальпурга обернулась к нему, опуская ресницы в нарочито невинном жесте. Потом не удержалась, ухмыльнулась алыми губами и подмигнула. Она перешла ко второму рукаву, ловко расстегивая черные жемчужные пуговички. Алый и черный...

Перед внутренним взглядом на секунду мелькнуло — черные волосы змеятся по алому шелку. Интимный, горячий шепот... Гойл. Нечеловечка-Гойл, дурнушка с дурными вкусами.

И в чем-то лучше нее?

Как дурнушка-Гойл могла удовлетворить изысканный вкус истинного Блэка?

Зажмурившись и вздохнув, Вальпурга принялась за шнуровки по бокам — от талии к подмышке вилось изощренное переплетение нитей.

Произведение ис-кус-ства.

Наконец, поддались и они. Тогда, подойдя к столу, она взялась освобождать себя от оков украшений. Кольцо — подарок на первый совместный вечер. Тогда они исходили всю дубраву друидов. Перстень — подарок на первый год брака. Бриллиантовый набор из серег и кулона — кроваво-красный, подаренный на рождение первенца. Изящная тика, теряющаяся в волосах, тоже красные бриллианты, была у ее кровати, лежащая на лепестках роз, когда она вернулась от гобелена, на который они вместе вносили имя второго сына.

Вальпурга остановилась, разглядывая свои тонкие, изящные пальцы, затянутые в атлас перчаток, на фоне горки драгоценностей.

Красное и черное.

Красное, как простыни.

Черное, как кудри на алом шелке.

Она зажмурилась и почти всхлипнула.

Почти.

Перчатки Вальпурга сбросила двумя движениями, с самого детства она была нетерпелива, а эта длинная сцена разоблачения порядком затянулась. Гладкий атлас опал к ее ногам, и она нетерпеливо начала стягивать платье.

Итон, нервно подскочив с кресла, снял пиджак и принялся воевать с пуговицами. Он, верно, был в нетерпении.

Вальпурга переступила через объемный ком парчи и предстала перед магглом в чулках, закрепленных на поясе, и шелковой комбинации. Она была прекрасна и знала это. Все в ней от мысок туфель, заканчивая непослушным витком на затылке — было идеальным.

Она дошла до кровати и поманила маггла к себе жестом. Тот, завороженный, пошел, как под Империо.

Несколько секунд они словно боролись взглядом, приятные, песочного цвета глаза маггла и малахитово-зеленые — ведьмы.

Наконец Вальпурга кончиками пальцев толкнула его в крепкую грудь, и он послушно плюхнулся на кровать.

— Ведьма… — прошептал он. — Ты точно не хочешь вина?

Вальпурга с улыбкой покачала головой и одним движением призвала палочку.

— Инкарцеро, — шепнула она мягко. Кровать была очень удобная — мягкая, двуспальная, с четырьмя столбиками. Вот между ними волшебство и растянуло маггла, зафиксировало черными веревками в позе буквы «Х».

— Ч...что? — воскликнул ошарашенный Итон.

Вальпурга улыбнулась уголками губ.

— Тише, милый, — прошептала она, взмахом палочки накладывая заглушающие. — Ты же сам догадался — я ведьма.

— Что, блядь, происходит! Эй, милая, отвяжи меня, и мы разойдемся миром, — он облизнул губы и жалко улыбнулся в ответ. Вся его самоуверенность испарилась, остался только испуг от неожиданности ситуации.

— Ну-ну, ты же сам привел меня в свой дом, что же ты паникуешь и шумишь? — мягко пожурила его Вальпурга и подошла ближе.

Она принялась разглядывать Итона, который пытался выкрутить руки из веревок. Дело это было безнадежное — Вальпурга отлично умела пользоваться этим заклинанием. Но его упорство восхищало.

— Ой, верно, ты же сказал, что живешь тут временно. Гостиница, верно? Гостиница тоже подойдет.

Она говорила и разглядывала его сверху вниз. Посмотреть было на что — Итон мог похвалиться не только красивым личиком, но и крепким, подтянутым телом.

— Знаешь, такое красивое тело я видела в последний раз лет тридцать назад, когда мой драгоценный двоюродный братец окунул Макнейра в озеро.

Вальпурга постучала указательным пальцем по губам. Потом вспомнила, что этой рукой она касалась маггла, скривилась.

Но демон любопытства с детства не давал ей спокойно жить, и она кончиком палочки раскинула в стороны полы его рубашки.

Кожа Итона была очень загорелой. Не только руки и лицо — Вальпурга сначала думала, что он крестьянин — но и здесь, на груди и животе. А вот дальше, там, где уже была расстегнута ширинка, показался кусочек белой кожи.

Тело у маггла было очень красивое и Вальпурга, облизнув губы, протянула ладонь и коснулась его. Она не вскрикнула, не отпрыгнула, лишь замерла, глядя на этот контраст — ее белые пальцы на его крепком, красивом прессе. Это был первый маггл, чье имя она знает. Это был первый маггл, с которым она говорила. Это был первый маггл, которого она касалась...

— Ты красивый… такой красивый. Удивительно.

Она закусила губу и улыбнулась. Маггл смотрел на нее, затаив дыхание. Зрачки его были расширены и совершенно не было видно радужку.

— Ведьма, — произнес он очень тихим шепотом.

— Мы даже немного похожи, вот тут, — она коснулась своей скулы, провела вниз по щеке, обрисовала линию подбородка. — Я хорошо разбираюсь в геометрии и сразу замечаю такие вещи…

Она позволила своему взгляду прогуляться вниз от его лица, от знакомо-блэковских скул, по шее, груди, мимо скульптурных мышц живота, и остановиться на его расстегнутой ширинке. Та была расстегнута, виднелись хлопковые белые трусы и… натянувшаяся ткань облепила его вставший член. Это было так волнительно, знать, что он ее хочет. До сих пор хочет. Пусть это было полуживотное, маггл по имени Итон, но он смотрел сейчас на нее.

— Я красивая? — спросила Вальпурга. Она поднесла пальцы к его губам и замерла.

— Восхитительная. Волшебная. Прекрасная, — он поднял голову, неудобно вытянувшись, и принялся целовать и покусывать ее пальцы.

Его язык — язык грязного маггла, животного — творил что-то невероятное с ее пальцами. Вальпурга представила, как он опускается перед ней на колени и прикасается языком там… Как бы он ее целовал и облизывал. Как нежно и трепетно гладил бы широкими ладонями ее бедра и живот.

Со звуком выдохнув и вздрогнув от этого мягкого, страстного стона, Вальпурга отняла у него руку и отступила.

— Если ты любишь контролировать, девочка, иди сюда. Трахни меня.

Вальпурга почувствовала, как кровь приливает к ее щекам.

— Ну же, освободи его, — маггл смотрел на нее, но говорил о своем члене.

Вальпурга хмыкнула и взмахнула палочкой.

Маггл — Итон — предстал перед ней полностью голым. Его член — крупный, с яркой красной головкой — предстал перед ней. Он уже полностью встал, и даже показалась капелька смазки. Хмыкнув, Вальпурга, стерла эту капельку. Кожа члена была горячая, и ей на секунду показалось, что она обожглась.

Поднеся пальцы к лицу Итона, она размазала эту влагу по его губам.

И наклонилась следом, вглядываясь в его глаза. Он весь был — открытая книга перед ней.

— Ты хочешь меня, Итон. Хочешь так, что готов на все, только бы я забралась сверху, села на твой член, впустила его в себя глубоко-глубоко. Чтобы двигалась, сжимая тебя внутри. Чтобы стонала и отдавалась. Были ли у тебя женщины красивее меня?

Итон покачал головой.

— Что же, Итон. Ты же позволишь мне сделать все так, как я хочу?

— Все что угодно, ведьма.

Вальпурга кивнула и чуть-чуть отошла назад. Подняла палочку.

— Секо.

— Ай! — воскликнул Итон. Кровавая полоса пореза пролегла у него на груди — прямо от одного соска до другого. — Что ты делаешь?

— Ты сказал — все, что захочу, Итон. — Вальпурга наклонилась вперед и собрала кровь на пальцы. Потом мазнула Итона по губам.

И поцеловала. Прямо так, как ее муж целовал несколько часов назад эту коренастую и некрасивую, но отчаянно живую Гойл. Поцеловала с языком, облизывая, вжимаясь грудью в его грудь, чувствуя, как соски трутся о намокшую ткань комбинации. Он, опешивший на секунду, жадно ответил на поцелуй, вскинулся к ней навстречу, вовлекая в жаркую и грязную игру языков.

Отстранившись через несколько секунд, Вальпурга надавила на его грудь, чтобы он опустился на постель, нарочито задевая глубокую царапину от Секо.

— Когда я вижу такое совершенство, как ты, как… как я, — заговорила она, водя когтями по его животу, царапая и поглаживая, — я хочу его испортить, уничтожить. Я люблю свою жизнь, Итон, свой комфорт, свою неприкосновенность, я не могу навредить себе. Поэтому в моем доме поражающе мало зеркал. Но вот ты…

Вальпурга наклонилась и нежно прикусила его губы. Итон, завороженный ее магией, замер и замолчал.

— Но ты, кажется, заскучал, милый.

Очередное секо нарисовало полосу от горла до пупка этого красивого, совершенного тела.

— Так будет лучше?

— Сумасшедшая сука, — то ли с тревогой, то ли с восхищением прошептал Итон. — Больная.

— А еще я старая, — доверила ему свою тайну Вальпурга и рассмеялась. — Старше тебя лет на двадцать.

Еще одно секо вышло чуть глубже — дрогнула рука. Кровь брызнула на ее ладони, а разошедшаяся кожа сбоку позволила выступить еще большему количеству крови. Итон закричал, и в его крике слышался испуг, ужас от осознания своего положения и… желание.

Вальпурга пальцами свободной от палочки руки «дошагала» по кровавой дорожке до его члена и прикусила губу.

— Ты все еще хочешь меня, верно?

Она сложила пальцы колечком и, легко касаясь, провела вверх и вниз по члену. Тот, чуть обмякший от последнего Секо, сново поднялся.

— М-м-м-м, — застонал Итон. — Сука. Продолжай!

Еще несколько раз проведя по члену рукой, Вальпурга взвесила его яйца в руке и слегка ущипнула кожу мошонки. Наклонилась и коснулась головки его члена легким поцелуем. В конце концов, чем ее губы хуже испачканных изменой губ ее мужа? Облизнувшись, она удивленно подняла брови. Это вовсе не было противно — чуть терпко, словно слизываешь с рук сок какой-нибудь травы после зельеварения.

А потом засмеялась.

Заклинание… старое, фамильное заклинание, которым ее предки сдирали кожу полосами с магглов, всплыло в ее голове. А потом - еще около десяти пыточных проклятий. Все они были болезненными, опасными, и все она знала на отлично. Но, поколебавшись, Вальпурга отложила палочку. Вернувшись к платью, аккуратно, чтобы не запачкать кровью парчу — отстирать ее после этого было бы невозможно — она нашла на подоле ножны с остро заточенным ножом.

И, все так же улыбаясь нежно и кротко, вернулась к Итону. Тот, словно сойдя с ума, тянулся к ней и скалил зубы. В этом не было страха — лишь какое-то странное, ненормальное желание.

Подцепив ножом край пореза на груди, Вальпурга принялась расширять рану, засовывая самый кончик под кожу.

Было это ужасно сложно. Итон дергался в путах, выкручивался и даже принялся не переставая орать — до хрипа, до визга — и не замолкал даже от пощечин. Кожа не отходила, а отрезалась от тела, но и это было очень сложно, так что вскоре перед ней предстала неаккуратная рана, залитая кровью.

— Наверное, я что-то делаю не так, — прошептала Вальпурга.

Помучавшись еще некоторое время, Вальпурга пожала плечами и, слизнув с губ теплую соленую кровь, отложила нож.

— Даже кожу с маггла содрать голыми руками не могу, как бабушка Офелия, — горько усмехнулась она и… внезапно даже для самой себя, заплакала.

Итон больше не кричал. Затих, бедный и измученный, и только что-то бормотал сорванным голосом.

Слезы падали на ее руки, прочерчивая на застывающей крови смазанные дорожки, текли по ее щекам, капали с носа.

Вальпурга рыдала впервые с тех пор, как стала миссис Блэк.

Впервые.

Она зажмурилась. В голове нарисовалась сцена того, как ее муж — немного обрюзгший, с животиком и отвратительными залысинами надо лбом — трахал (о, ей понравилось это слово, оно звучало так низменно, так подходяще) дурнушку-Гойл. Та стонала похотливо и открыто, подавалась вперед жадно и зазывно открывала рот. Орион пыхтел и толкался, как кобель бультерьера, залезший на течную суку — Вальпурга удивилась тогда такому сравнению, всплывшему в голове, настолько, что с ее губ сорвался смешок.

А потом Орион поднял голову. Он увидел ее — надменную гордячку Блэк, великолепную, шикарную женщину, прекрасную и опасную, с замершей усмешкой на губах — и, выскользнув из Гойл, он подскочил, бросился к ней со все еще немного вставшим членом наперевес. Жалкий и смешной.

Не о чем жалеть. Шесть раз они спали вместе — всего шесть раз. Дважды это привело к беременности. Все шесть раз не запомнились ничем, кроме скуки и ожидания.

Прижав ладони к лицу, Вальпурга глубоко вздохнула и поднялась.

Это полуживотное — Итон — вовсе не был виноват в ее разочарованиях. Он был ни при чем. Дойдя до зеркала, она оглядела себя — растрепанную, окровавленную и горько усмехнулась.

— Что я делаю… — прошептала она, касаясь своего отражения. На зеркале остались красные следы.

Она вернулась к Итону, прихватив со стола бокал вина. Сделала глоток.

— Неплохое вино, Итон.

Но маггл промолчал. Он потерял сознание.

Вальпурга окинула его тело взглядом.

Весь в крови, а лицо чистое.

И ноги.

Грудь, живот… будто пыталась избавиться от ребенка. От детей. От… связи с Орионом.

Лицо она не тронула. Красивое лицо, почти блэковское. Похожее на ее.

Хмыкнув, Вальпурга потянулась к палочке, но замерла.

Палочка и нож лежали рядом. Поколебавшись, она взяла нож.

Почему бы и нет?

Короткий взмах, и нож воткнулся в грудь маггла. Итона. Он вошел совсем немного, но Итон пришел в себя и слабо застонал. Она попыталась вынуть нож, но тот не поддавался.

Пошатав его в ране она услышала хруст. Вальпургу передернуло — звучало просто отвратительно, особенно, когда знаешь, что это не раздавленный каблуком осколок бокала. Когда ей удалось отнять нож от раны, она не увидела на кончике кусочка. Нож сломался. Ее прекрасный нож герболога сломался о какого-то грязного маггла.

Рассмеявшись, Вальпурга дотронулась до раны, будто пытаясь заживить ее прикосновением.

— Судьба у тебя такая, Итон.

Найда волшебную палочку, она поднесла ее к виску маггла и, наклонившись к его губам, ласково шепнула:

— Авада Кедавра. Спокойной ночи, милый. Прощай.

***

Она вошла тихо, не зажигая огней. Спальня была пуста. Уже давно пуста. Ориона она, скорее всего, найдет в гостиной в компании бутылки виски. Вот только будет ли искать? Да и зачем?

Пройдя чуть вперед, она резко обернулась.

На покрывале ее супружеской постели — хотя бы у Ориона хватила ума не трахать на ней молодую сучку Гойл — лежал цветок асфодели. Прекрасный, хрупкий, белый цветок с темными пятнышками «веснушек». И записка.

На ней красивым и четким почерком мужа было выведено «Я виноват. Прости меня. Но ради наших детей давай оставим позади все обиды. Я люблю тебя». Под запиской Вальпурга обнаружила гранатовый браслет.

Усмехнувшись, Вальпурга стянула с себя кольца и скинула перчатки.

— Кричер! — приказала она, ухмыляясь. — Неси вазочку из богемского стекла. Как же я могу не простить мужа?

Развернувшись, чтобы пройти в ванную, она замерла.

В темном окне, в свете свечей она увидела свое отражение. В ее глазах горело знание. Знание того, каким хрупким может быть человеческое тело.


End file.
